


Airborne Contaminant

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sex Pollen, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil moaned into the kiss, going dizzy with lust and lack of oxygen. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the desk he was leaning back against, his knees threatening to buckle at the feel of a wicked hand rubbing between his legs, pressing rough skin against his rapidly hardening cock. </p><p>Prompt: sex pollen/aphrodisiacs/etc.<br/>Characters: Phil Coulson/Nick Fury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airborne Contaminant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> Written for Camp NaNo and the prompt "sex pollen/aphrodisiacs/etc." on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).
> 
> For Daz, my main supplier of Fury fics, I hope you enjoy.

Phil moaned into the kiss, going dizzy with lust and lack of oxygen. His hands scrabbled for purchase on the desk he was leaning back against, his knees threatening to buckle at the feel of a wicked hand rubbing between his legs, pressing rough skin against his rapidly hardening cock. If he had known that all it would take was an airborne contaminant, Phil thought rather hazily to himself, he would have done something years ago.

He had been in a meeting with Nick, going over some post-mission reports, when an alarm had sounded and everything went into lockdown, an alert had gone out shortly after warning of unknown contaminant that appeared to lower inhibitions. Phil had turned to say something to Nick, the words flying out of his head as their eyes meet, all the air seeming to leave the room at once. 

He was not sure who had moved first, was not sure it mattered. They had been dancing around this for years, a low simmering attraction kept on the back burner, neither wanting to make a move for fear it would mess up their professional relationship, their long lasting friendship. Neither of them would have ever likely said something, done something, but now that they had, Phil could not regret it. He could not regret having this chance, even if it was the only time. Could not regret seeing Nick’s carefully controlled passion unleashed, feeling that strong body against his, all that skin bared for him to touch and taste.

Phil leaned back further over the desk, letting Nick maneuver him however he wanted. He raised a hand to carefully lift away the other man’s eye patch, not wanting any barriers between them, Nick going rigid for a moment before taking a shuddery breath. His other eye closing, as Phil caressed his scars, memorizing their shape and texture with his fingers. The Director surged forward, devouring his mouth again with a growl rumbling in his chest, his hands seemingly everywhere. Nick seemed determined to possess him, to claim every inch of Phil for his own, a goal that he endorsed whole heartedly.

Nick pushed everything off the desk, clearing it off to lift Phil up onto it, pressing him down to lay across it, with his legs around the Director’s hips. He mouthed along the other man’s neck and chest, leaving the imprint of his teeth in his path, Phil whimpering at the thought of bearing his mark for anyone to see. The agent closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to keep himself from coming, before opening them again, not wanting to miss a moment of this, wanting it to last forever, yet desperately wanting to come. 

Phil leaned into every touch and bite, skin hungry for Nick’s attention. He ran his hand along the Director’s scalp, bringing him in closer, wanting to feel surrounded. Then groaned deep in his throat as Nick took them both in hand, hard cocks rubbing against each other as he stroked them to release. Phil climaxing with a choked off moan at the feel of gun calluses rubbing against sensitive nerves. He ran his nails down Nick’s back, enjoying the feel of strong muscles, biting down where his neck and shoulder met, wanting to leave a mark of his own. He held Nick closely as he shook through his own release, keeping his arms around him and bringing him down to rest more fully against Phil. 

The agent wasn’t sure what would come of this, whether he would ever again feel Nick resting trustingly against him, enjoying the afterglow, or see him with his barriers down from something other than alcohol. Regardless, Phil could hope that their friendship would remain intact, and even if he never had this again, he would have the memories to savor on cold lonely nights.


End file.
